Hosian Holiness Church
The Christian Holiness Church is a northern Seleyan spiritual movement with its strongest presence being in the Valruzian Federation, where it has been politically active first as the Vitalian Alliance, and then as the Christian Holiness Socialist Party. While its origins are in orthodox Christianity, its theological openness and willingness to accept new teachings has often led to accusations of heresy by more traditional Christian traditions. In the last century, adherents of the Church have come to be known as Sophians. History Origins Robert Lang, a priest in the Episcopal Church of Kalistan, relocated to the Valruzian state of Tirkalara in the year 2160 in order to spread the Gospel of Christ to this region of Terra. He was largely successful and was able to start many churches. However, since the mother church in Kalistan would not support his missionary efforts, the churches he had established organized into a new Church. This Church began to develop an identity quite different from the Church in Kalistan as a result of the meditations of Lang in the years after the severance. Several notable divergences: mainly the democratization of the Church, the adoption of the Armin doctrine of free will, the acceptance of progressive revelation, and the abandonment of empty rituals. Commonwealth of the New Jerusalem Return to Valruzia Dugathan Retreat Age of Aine Sophia Doctrine Deity The CHC worships a deity that has revealed zirself to Terra as a trinitarian being. Adherents will refer to these three persons as Father Yova, Mother Sophia, and Brother Yeshua. Throughout various stages of the Church, the focus of worship has been on different persons. Currently, when conversing with a member of the Church one is most likely to hear of Mother Sophia, known in traditional Christianity as the Holy Spirit. While traditional Christianity has tended to view God as male because of its patriarchal lens, the CHC has come to view God as multigendered, or genderqueer. While the various aspects of God may manifest themselves in specific gendered forms, the overall Godhead exhibits the same gender variance as does humanity as a whole. Scriptures Sophians consider all of Creation to be a revelation from God. However, three written works are considered to be God's most direct communication to the people of Terra; the Tanakh of the Hebrews, the Gospels of Yeshua, and the Book of Valirna. When referring to the Ancient and Holy Scriptures, they are referring to all three of these works. Sanctity of Life It is believed by the Church, the Ancient and Holy Scriptures teach that all life is holy and good, and that to do harm to any of the Created is do to harm to God in Heaven. Any violence towards humans or non-human animals is considered a great evil. As such, the Church opposes war, capital punishment, and the use of non-human animal by-products for clothing or for sustenance. Afterlife While the Church does not focus its message on what happens after human existence, it does hold that the human soul will spend eternity with God in Heaven. Unlike many Christian sects, the Church denies the existence of an eternal punishment. They believe that as God is Love, the concept of Hell conflicts with that Loving nature. However, over the history of the Church, the existence of a temporary Hell for cleansing has been debated. Governance The Christian Holiness Church is led by a body known as the Council of the Faith, which is comprised of the Prophetess of the Light and twelve Elders. The selection of the Prophetess by God is made known to the Church by a vision from Heaven to all believers. The Elders are representatives of the Church elected by the members of its communities. The Council also serves as the leaders of the Church's political movement, the Christian Holiness Socialist Party. :* Aine Sophia Zelenko, Prophetess of the Light :* Yeshua Zasha Oriana, Chief Elder :* Rian Kamil Clarnak :* Doba Tern Valirna :* Elikir Zelenko :* Parick Doban Lang :* Vale Larkoi :* Maralise Oriana :* Arda Menno :* Simion Nazaran :* Betela Shimarta :* Roben Yesu Khinter :* Chosep Zhikep Sophian Communities During the time of Sophia Valirna, the Christian Holiness Church established twelve religious communes, primarily in the Valruzian province of Dugathan. *Carone *Dugasoph *Esintir *Irenatan *Jeruna *Morasoph in Morata Valley, Tukarali *Salimna *Terranya in Terrarokka, Baltusia *Taizan *Valarn *Yoshan *Zelenko Abbey in Bandorra, Valruzia Category:ReligionCategory:HosianismCategory:Valruzia